The Hideout
by red-onyx
Summary: Temari has a mission. It was to find the heart of Kalikele, a precious stone that was stolen from Suna. Temari went to the hideout of the thief. When she entered in the hideout there was nothing there than three doors. ShikaxTema


**THE HIDEOUT**

**FEATURING:**

Temari

Nara Shikamaru

**Also starring:**

Kabuto/ Oto ninja

Kankoro

Gaara

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't owned the Anime Naruto or any of its characters. (Oh how I wished I owned them! Too bad I didn't) Masashi Kishimoto-sama is the great creator of this Anime.

**Genres:** Action, Suspense(It should be but I think it didn't really turned out that way. Cava mal (Very Sad!), Romance, Comedy?

**Author's Note:** Hope you'll enjoy reading! R&R please... People! Please! hehehehe c",)

* * *

Temari has a mission. It was to find the heart of Kalikele, a precious stone that was stolen from Suna. Temari went to the hideout of the thief. When she entered in the hideout there was nothing there than three doors. She decided to go through the middle door. She noticed that the room was empty but she decided to explore it. But at the end, she found herself in the place where she came from.

"That's weird!" she told herself.

Temari decided to go through the door on the left. She entered a tunnel with torch at both sides. The fire on the torch lighted the place.

"Great!" Temari smiled a little but this smile was changed into a frown when she reached the end of the tunnel.

"Damn! Nothing here!" she runs as fast as she could to the way she came from. It wasn't that long when she reached the exit or should I say the entrance of the tunnel. Now there is no other door than the one at the right. Temari turned the handle and she went in. the door shuts behind her. Her jaw dropped when she saw the room. It was a passageway lined with mirrors. Everywhere she looked there was her reflection. She went near one mirror.

"Oh gosh! My skirt has been thorn! Unbelievable!" she said sadly as she touched her skirt.

"You're worrying about your skirt?" a voice from nowhere said.

"Hey who's there?" Temari grabs her fan. She is ready to attack. As she looked at one of the mirror she saw a man with eyeglasses standing behind her. She used her fan to hit the man but her fan just strike against a mirror that was broken into pieces. As she looked around again the man wasn't there anymore.

"Oh come on Kabuto! Show yourself!"

Cruel laughs were heard around the place.

"Tsst…" Temari hated the sound of his laugh. Temari continued walking, still in an alert mode preparing for any attacks that Kabuto will make. She saw two more passageways. She decided to turn left. The passageway is still lined with mirrors but this time it wasn't Temari's reflection that is on the mirrors, it was Kabuto who was holding a kunai in his right hand. He smiled sarcastically.

"Let's see now if you can avoid my attacks." Kabuto throws the kunai and each of the mirrors at the passageway gives off a kunai. Temari opened her fan and she used it to blow the kunais away. Temari laughs proudly.

"Was that your best Kabuto? You'll not going to hit me if you wont change that technique!"

Kabuto laughs a high, rasping laugh.

"Arrgh! Stop laughing ok! Wait this is…" Temari found herself tied with a thread of chackras. "Damn! You fooled me at that one!"

Kabuto grins. "Say goodbye to the world!" he run towards Temari with a kunai in his left hand. Temari sweat dropped.

"Crap! I must untie myself quickly, but how?" Temari noticed Kabuto's shadow then she grins.

"When Kabuto was inches away from Temari he suddenly stopped moving "What the!"

"Kage mane was a success!" a voice from the shadows said. Temari has already untied herself.

"Good work Shikamaru!" Temari praised him.

Shikamaru approaches Temari. Kabuto started to walk as well.

"Damn! Don't play with me!"

Shikamaru looked at him and he noticed that his face is somewhat deformed. It was as if he was wearing a mask. "What the?

"Hey you're not…" Temari noticed it as well and she pulled the mask that the man was wearing. The two of them was right. The man was not Kabuto but another ninja from Oto. "Why you!" she used her fan and punch the enemy and he was sent flying into a mirror. The man lost consciousness. "Serves you right!" Then suddenly she remembered that the man was still under Shikamaru's technique. "Shikamaru!" Temari's eyes grew wider as she saw Shikamaru who was lying on his belly. She runs towards him. "So…sorry!"

"Hey I'm your comrade ok! Shikamaru raises his head and as he did his eyes catches Temari's genuine eyes and because of this, they both blushes. Shikamaru stood up as he said, "Women are really pain in the ass!"

Temari poked his chest. "Why you-"

Shikamaru lean towards her as his lips almost touched hers.

"Temari we found the-" Kankuro entered the passageway. Gaara was beside him. Temari pushed Shikamaru away from her.

"What a scene!" said Kankuro as he grins.

Temari walked towards her siblings. "That's the heart right? Let's go!" she runs towards the door. Kankuro looks at Shikamaru then he glimpses upon his sister who was feet away from him. He followed her out.

Gaara stared at Shikamaru "Hey you!"

Shikamaru swallowed hard. Gaara grins, "Temari likes white roses you know!" Gaara turned his back at Shikamaru and as he followed his siblings.

Shikamaru collapses to the ground. "White roses huh?" he smiled.

**THE END**

* * *

Was that good? Hehehe c",) Anyways this story was dedicated to my friend **Lavander**! A supporter of **TEMASHI **or **SHIKATEMA** shippers! And of course to all ShikaTema shippers out there! hehehe. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**Post Script:** Special thanks to Mademoiselle Jocelyn for waiting for me! Sorry! hehehe


End file.
